Le Petit Allen
by Blakotaku
Summary: Sérieusement tout était de la faute de Lavi ! Si seulement il n'avait pas posé cette question stupide ! Mais bon c'était dans sa nature d'être trop curieux...comme c'était dans celle de Komui d'être complètement fou ! (histoire terminée)
1. Partie 1

Cette journée était belle, les exorcistes avaient une journée de repos, elles qui étaient devenus si rare, c'était inhabituel mais il n'y avait plus de missions à leur proposer car aucune innocence n'avait était repéré depuis déjà deux jours.

Ça aurait pu être une bonne journée, une journée reposante mais ce serai mal connaître les membres de la congrégation de l'ombre et plus précisément un certain intendant fou nommé Komui...

Les exorcistes et une partie des scientifiques dejeunaient au réfectoire dans la bonne humeur habituelle. Les éternelles disputes étaient également de la partie évidement

\- Tch vous faîtes trop de bruit, surtout toi moyashi ! -fit durement un jeune kendoka japonais-

\- Mon nom c'est Allen, bakanda ! A-L-L-E-N ! -repondit énergiquement un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux étrangement blancs-

\- Calmez vous, Allen, Yuu, je sais pas combien de fois est ce que vous avez répétés ces phrases juste aujourd'hui ... -tenta un jeune borgne un grand sourire aux lèvres -

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! -protesta Allen-

\- Appelle moi encore une fois par mon prénom le lapin débile et mugen se fera une joie de te découper en petits morceaux ! -repliqua froidement le fameux Yuu en désignant son arme -

\- Ah horrible ! Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi !? On est amis non !? -s'ecria le "lapin" d'un air faussement choqué-

\- Plutôt crever -marmonna le japonais-

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu persiste à vouloir qu'il te considère comme son ami Lavi -soupira Allen-

\- C'est vraiment une cause perdue de vouloir lui faite avouer, surtout à voix haute -ajouta une jeune femme du nom de Lenalee en obtenant un acquiescement de la part des autres personne présentes autour de la table-

\- Maieuh ! -pleurnicha Lavi- En vrai je suis sûr qu'il m'aime très for-

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps ne terminer sa phrase et de se faire reduire en charpie par un certain mugen il se fit couper la parole par le grand intendant Komui qui fit brusquement irruption dans la grande salle en faisait claquer les doubles portes bruyamment et couru jusqu'à la table des exorcistes.

Il s'arrêta devant eux essoufflé et pris quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de lever la tête vers eux un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Que se passe t-il nii-san ? -demanda Lenalee, inquiète-

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres craignant le pire. Il était rarement aussi sérieux et le contexte de guerre actuel n'était pas pour les rassurer.

\- Regardez ça -dit il simplement en portant sa main a sa poche-

Tous suivirent son mouvement des yeux jusqu'à qu'il sorti une photo de sa poche, son visage fermé se transformant en un sourire affreusement niais et des étoiles apparaissant dans ses yeux, signe qu'il était entré dans la "sister complex zone".

\- Regardez ma petite Lenalee chéri à 2 ans ! Elle est trooooop mignonne ! Regardez ça ! -s'ecria t- il en se dandinant sur place et en approchant la photo près, voir trop près des visages de ses amis-

Amis qui d'ailleurs poussèrent un gros soupir synchronisé devant la bêtise de leur supérieur, mais bon ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serai sûrement pas la dernière.

\- Je l'ai trouvé en rangeant mon bureau ! -continua Komui-

Un toussotement volontaire venant de derrière lui le repris. C'était Reever qui venait d'arriver.

\- Vous voulez dire dans le le bureau que J'AI rangé j'espère -dit il en appuyant bien sûr le "j'ai"-

\- Oui, oui bien sûr -répondit Komui distraitement avant de revenir sur la photo- Mais regardez comment elle était toute petite et trop chou ! Et-

\- Nii-san...- l'interrompit Lenalee une aura meurtrière grandissante derrière elle-

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrait tu arrêter de te comporter de la sorte s'il te plaît ? -repondit-elle un grand sourire qui sonnait extrêmement faux sur le visage et une veine battant sur son front, signe d'énervement-

\- ...oui -dit Komui en baissant la tête, l'air coupable d'avoir énervé sa soeur-

Lavi en profita pour prendre la photo des mains de Komui pour la regarder de plus près.

\- C'est vrai que t'étais mignonne Lenalee ! La chance ! Moi j'ai aucune photo de moi si jeune, ça aurait été drôle de tous nous comparer. Si seulement on pouvait revenir à cette époque !

\- Oui je suis curieux moi aussi ! -s'ecria Johnny-

\- Tch, inutile -marmonna Kanda-

\- Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup changer - réfléchi Miranda-

\- À moi aussi il ne me reste plus rien - dit Krory-

\- Je n'ai jamais été pris en photo enfant...je crois- répondit Allen-

\- D'ailleurs ton cas m'intrigue Allen ! Comment t'étais quand t'étais petit ? Aussi poli ? -demanda Lavi-

\- Moi ? Hmm...- fit Allen réfléchissant à la question - À vrai dire avant de rencontrer Mana j'étais vraiment...un sale gosse.

-...vraiment ? -fit Lavi en fronçant les sourcils après plusieurs secondes de silence-

\- Vraiment -continua Allen- je ne connaissais ni la politesse, ni le respect et je sortais un nombre incalculable de grossièreté par jour...

Toutes les personne autour de la table parurent surpris de la déclaration du blandin, ils n'arrivaient décidément pas à imaginer leur ami comme ça ! En comparant le jeune homme avec son récit c'était comme le jour et la nuit !

\- En conclusion...-reprit Lavi un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres- tu étais comme Yuu maintenant ! Ça aurait été drôle à voir.

Cette remarque les firent rire mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite en remarquant l'aura meurtrière venant d'un certain kendoka pas du tout de bonne humeur depuis l'arrêt des missions.

\- Je croyais t'avoir prévenu...POUR TOI C'EST KANDA ! - s'écria ce dernier en sortant mugen de son fourreau une bonne fois pour toute-

Cette fois ci kanda semblait vraiment sérieux, cela venait sans doute du fait qu'il était à cran de devoir rester sans missions et pire, de devoir manger avec les autres, TOUS les autres. C'est Allen qui réagi en premier en retenant vainement le japonais en essayant de lui bloquer les bras, ce qui ne serai au final qu'à aboutir à une bataille entre lui et Kanda, ce dernier ayant déjà oublier le lapin qui lui s'était déjà caché dans son terrier (ici en l'occurrence sa chambre). Un repli lâche, très lâche mais bon, Allen pourrait certainement se débrouiller et il lui pardonnera...peut être.

Komui lui aussi avait été oublié, grave erreur. Cette petite discussion lui avait donné des idées. Notamment les paroles de Lavi (au combien il allait les regretter).

Et les idées de Komui n'était souvent pas de bonnes idées, vraiment pas. C'est ainsi qu'il s'éclipsa discrètement afin de "travailler". Il couru vers son laboratoire un air sournois, très sournois sur le visage. Il avait déjà tous les plans en tête, il lui restait seulement à appliquer quelques formules et trouver les ingrédients, d'ici demain son mélange sera prêt.

Dans cette après midi si calme le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans les couloirs déserts étaient celui des tubes qui s'entrechoquaient et le son d'une voix murmurant comme pour lancer un sort :

\- Ma chibi Lenalee me reviendra ! hihihi !


	2. Partie 2

Après quelques bonnes heures la congrégation était toujours aussi calme. Allen et Kanda avaient été séparés depuis bien longtemps au grand soulagement de chacun. C'est ainsi qu'Allen traînait dans les couloirs en soupirant, il s'ennuyait et personne n'était disponible, avec cette chaleur écrasante beaucoup ont préférés se reposer. Il était donc seul...enfin presque puisque Link ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. C'est donc avec surprise (et avec un très mauvais pressentiment) qu'il vit Komui sortir de son laboratoire le visage aussi flippant que quand il annonçait qu'il allait le "réparer" avec ses outils de tortures (pourquoi une perceuse !? Il se l'était toujours demandé..)Il riait diaboliquement, un autre Komulin était en préparation !? Il le vit donc courir à toute vitesse vers lui. Ne le voyant pas apparemment trop préoccupé par la mixture étrange dans sa main il le percuta. Tout se passa ensuite au ralenti. La mixture s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber sur Allen. Il le voyait venir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver, soudain il eut peur, ça allait mal se passer, il allait mourir ! Car le théorème de Komui dit : Komui visage préparateur de mauvais coup rire diabolique laboratoire = MORT CERTAINE.

Il vit donc le flacon lui tomber sur la tête en lâchant un cri avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse et qu'une épaisse fumée rose ne le recouvre.

Komui se releva avec difficulté. Il se massa le dos endolori par la chute et maudit son manque d'attention. Il regarda ensuite l'épaisse fumée rose qui se dissipait petit a petit. D'après le cri qu'il avait entendu c'était Allen. Il s'approcha de lui tout doucement et lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de fumée il decouvrit à la place d'Allen un petit garçon brun d'environ 9 ans. S'il n'avait pas vu les souvenirs du blandin grâce à Timcampy il aurait cru que c'était une autre personne. Malheureusement...c'était bien le petit Allen...Oups ?

Le jeune garçon le fixa méchamment pendant de longues secondes avant de l'interpeller.

\- Eh le vieux chuis où !?

Komui avala difficilement, lui vieux !? Alors qu'il était dans la fleur de l'âge ! Il allait sauter sur ce gamin mais il se retint et toussa légèrement prêt à parler mais la parole lui fut coupé par Link qu'il avait complètement oublié.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? -cria t- il en se tournant vers Komui- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Walker !?

\- Oh ça ? Trois fois rien ! Il est juste revenu à sa petite enfance sans garder aucun souvenir du présent -repondit-il innocemment avec un grand sourire-

\- Je vais vous...-commença Link en serrant les poings près à se jeter sur l'intendant-

\- Alors vous allez me répondre !? Parce que j'ai pas toute la journée moi ! -lâcha Allen avec hargne-

\- Ah oui bien-sûr -repondit Komui reportant son attention sur le garçon et lui souriant gentillement - Tu es à la congrégation de l'Ombre, une organisation qui sert à détruire les akumas sous l'ordre de l'Église grâce aux exorcistes.

Allen le regarda un moment sans comprendre puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, suivi d'une crainte profonde, il se leva et détala comme un lapin. Komui le regarda partir avant de jeter un regard à Link, tout deux étaient interloqués, que venait il de se passer bon dieu !?

Ils se mirent alors à courir dans les couloirs cherchant le petit fugitif en criant son nom.

\- Nii- san !

Komui s'arrêta en entendant sa merveilleuse petite soeur l'appeler il la vit alors en compagnie de Kanda, Lavi, Reever et Johnny, sûrement alertés par les bruits de course et les cris de Komui.

\- Que se passe t- il ? -continua t-elle en voyant son air paniqué-

\- C'est que...heu...comment dire... -essaya t- il en passant une main sur sa nuque, quels bons mots pourrait l'éviter de se faire tuer pas sa soeur ?-

\- Il a concocté une potion transformant toute personne en celle qu'elle était enfant, la personne ne garde aucun souvenir de sa vie d'aujourd'hui et a le même mental et les même souvenirs qu'à cet âge. Et elle a touché Walker...-repondit à sa place Link, l'air blasé-

\- Horrible ! -crierent Lenalee, Reever et Johnny d'une voix-

\- Incroyable -murmura Lavi- Enfin incroyablement horrible ! -se corrigea t- Il en sentant des regards meurtriers sur lui-

\- Ah et Walker viens de s'enfuir.

-...Nii-san

\- Oui...?

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cette potion ?

\- Heu...bah...pour retrouver ma mignonne Lenalee de 5 ans ? -repondit prudemment Komui des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front-

\- ...parce qu'en plus tu voulais me la faire boire !? -explosa Lenalee en activant son innocence avant de donner un coup de pied sur le crâne de son frère qui tomba a terre à demi conscient- Toujours pareil -soupira t-elle- Où est passé Allen ? -demanda t-elle à Link-

\- Par là bas -repondis t- Il en pointant une direction du doigt-

San rien ajouter tous se mirent à courir (sauf le pauvre Komui qui n'était plus en état) pour retrouver le chibi Allen, quelque part dans la congrégation. (Même Kanda mais c'était seulement pour pouvoir se foutre de lui une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son vrai âge). Une fois arrivés à une intersection ils se séparèrent en prenant chacun un chemin.

La première personne à l'apercevoir fut Lenalee, elle lui barra la route et tenta de l'attraper, mais Allen l'ayant vu venir passa rapidement entre ses jambes avant de continuer à courir plus vite. Lenalee courus après lui et le rattrapa rapidement. Elle le serra fermement dans ses bras mais ne vit pas la pile de cartons devant eux. Ils tombèrent tous les deux envoyant les cartons se cogner contre les parois du couloir. Allen fût le premier à se relever et partis avant que le jeune exorciste n'ai le temps de voir dans quel direction. Elle pesta contre la personne qui avait mis ces cartons là et pris une direction au hasard.

Allen continua de courir sans montrer de signes d'épuisement, il avait l'habitude de se faire courser, que ce soit par des hommes ou des chiens. Sa petite taille et son agilité était également de gros avantages. Mais ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment c'était simplement de trouver la sortie...qui était très bien cachée il fallait se le dire, cet endroit était immense ! Il pris un autres tournant avant de tomber nez à nez avec une femme, ah non, un homme asiatique aux cheveux très longs, celui ci le menaçait avec un katana un air pas très amical sur le visage, le faisant tomber à terre.

\- Viens avec moi moyashi sinon je te tranche la gorge.

\- Qui c'est moyashi ? Sûrement pas moi j'ai un nom crétin !

\- Tch, fais ce que je te dis ou je te bute !

\- Ouah, j'ai super peur de toi le travesti ! -ironisa Allen un sourire moqueur sur le visage-

\- Le quoi !? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le trav-

\- Ah Yuu tu l'a retrouvé ! -s'ecria Lavi en arrivant sans savoir qu'il venait probablement de sauver la vie du plus jeune- Décidemment tu nous donnes trop de fil à retordre mon petit Allen~

\- Encore un abruti ? -demanda l'enfant- Et puis c'est ce bandana ? Si tu veux te donner un style c'est raté bouffon !

Lavi écarquilla les yeux . Allen...venait de critiquer son bandana super stylé...inadmissible ! Surtout si c'est de la part d'un gosse !

\- Tu l'auras voulu...

Il charga tout d'un coup sur Allen et le prit dans ses bras avant de le poser sur son épaule tel un sac à patates. Il fit ensuite passer le message qu'il avait Allen aux autres grâce à son golem et partit ensuite en courant vers le bureau de Komui où tout le monde devait se réunir. Le trajet avait été très pénible, le gamin n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coup de pied et de poings en hurlant des insultes à faire rougir un homme mûr, ce langage très coloré surpris Lavi qui esquissa un sourire. Il allait charrier Allen longtemps avec ça quand il reviendrait.

Arrivé devant la bonne porte il la poussa sans prendre la peine de toquer et la laissa ouverte pour Kanda qui n'était pas loin derrière lui. Tout le monde était déjà là, Lavi, Allen et Kanda se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la congrégation, avec sa taille démesuré ils avaient eu le temps d'arriver bien avant eux. Il reposa doucement son chargement impoli et ferma la porte derrière Yuu pour que l'enfant n'essaye pas de s'échapper de nouveau. Le jeune garçon observa toutes les personnes présentes (tous ceux d'avant, le reste des exorcistes, quelques scientifiques curieux et un Komui en pleine forme) d'un mauvais oeil et demanda agressivement :

\- Vous me voulez quoi !?

Ce ton en surpris plus d'un. Et ce n'était pas la seule différence avec leur ami. Celui là était brun, certes ils savaient que la couleur de cheveux d'Allen ne lui venait pas de naissance mais c'était assez déstabilisant. Il était vêtue d'un long manteau quadrillé et son bras contenant l'innocence était entouré dans une bande de tissu épaisse formant une grosse mouffle. Il leur lançait un regard de défi, comme pour leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux, pourtant on pouvait distinguer que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement ainsi que sa voix, il était en vérité mort de trouille.

\- Rien, on ne te veux pas de mal - Le rassura Komui, attendri par le plus jeune- tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant lequel Allen semblait réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Menteur ! -siffla t- il soudainement entre les dents- Les adultes sont tous des menteurs ! En plus vous faites partie de l'Église hein ? Et vous combattez des démons !?...on ne te veux pas de mal, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit eux aussi...-il regardait Komui durant toute sa petite tirade et ria, un rire jaune qui sonnait terriblement faux, ça n'allait pas du tout à un enfant de son âge- En plus vous êtes vraiment louches...comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Et vous m'avez kidnapper hein !? -accusa t-il- Ou alors ces enflures m'ont vendu...-finit-il plus bas-

\- Ah ça heu...on a entendu quelqu'un t'appeler et on ne t'as pas kidnapper ! On t'a juste trouvé grelottant sur un trottoir, il aurait être dommage de te laisser mourir de froid n'est ce pas ? -repondit Komui d'une voix mal assurée-

Ce dernier priait intérieurement que son excuse tienne la route, en voyant les vêtements de l'enfant il avait émis la théorie que de là où il venait on était en hiver or ici on était en été...pourvu que ce détail lui échappe.

Le silence retomba et l'enfant fixa intensément Komui ne sachant pas si il fallait le croire, après tout c'était possible, ça avait failli lui arriver plusieurs fois à force de marcher dans le froid de l'hiver. Il renonça et décida de le croire, mais ça ne signifiait pas de lui faire confiance.

\- Si tu t'attendais à un merci tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude !

\- Haha, ne t'inquiète pas je survivrais même sans -repondit Komui tout de même assez amusé par la situation-

\- Qui c'était ces "ils" ?

À la surprise générale Marie venait de poser la question qui trottait dans la tête de certain. Allen le fixa dans les yeux sans ciller, ce que peu de personnes avaient le cran de le faire vu le blanc vitreux de ceux ci. Ils virent ensuite Allen défaire son gant avant de leur montrer son bras rouge sang incrusté d'une croix verte, l'ancienne version de son innocence. L'enfant paru surpris du manque de réactions mais le cacha rapidement.

\- Ça vous fait pas peur ?

\- Pourquoi, ça devrait ? -demanda Lavi un sourire aux lèvres attendri lui aussi par le chibi, mais aussi un peu triste de cette méfiance constante qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux-

\- Je suppose...beaucoup partent en hurlant et me lancent des pierres -repondit il en haussant les épaules- Ces "ils" ce sont des hommes d'églises...la première fois que j'y suis allé, ils m'ont dit que tout irait bien et ils ont essayés de me brûler vif pour "exorciser le démon en moi". Heureusement que je cours vite...

Lenalee hoqueta d'horreur tandis que la rage était visible dans les yeux de Lavi, tous avaient une expression plus ou moins horrifiée, c'était vraiment barbare, ils auraient dû contacter la congrégation au lieu de brûler un pauvre enfant !

\- J'peux me barrer d'ici maintenant ? J'ai un taf moi je veux pas encore me r'trouver dans la rue !

\- t'inquiète pas petit bonhomme ! -s'exclama Lavi en lui tapotant la tête-

\- Me touches pas ! -grogna t il en retirant brusquement la main de Lavi et en se levant-

\- Hai, Hai ! Désolé -repondit Lavi en levant les mains en signe d'innocence un grand sourire pas le moins désolé du monde sur les lèvres-

\- Tout le monde.

Tous les regards se dirigerent vers Komui qui avait pris la parole.

\- À partir de maintenant toi et toi -designa t- il en pointant Lavi et Kanda avec son bâton ridicule surmonté d'une main- ainsi que ma Lenalee chérie, vous vous occuperez d'Allen. Les autres vous pouvez y aller.

\- Pourquoi moi aussi ? -demanda Kanda irrité tandis que la pièce se vidait-

\- Parce qu'Allen est aussi un de tes coéquipiers et que vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour vous occupez de ce petit fauteur de troubles.

Malgré le calme avec lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase il répugnait de laisser sa Lenalee chérie entourée de ces garçons en permanence. Mais il assuma -pour une fois- son rôle de chef et ravala ses larmes de rage et ses réactions incroyablement excessives.

\- Parlez pas d'moi comme si j'étais pas là ! -intervint Allen-

Komui regarda l'enfant avant de déclarer.

\- Tu vas rester avec ces trois personnes. Elles te surveilleront jusqu'à heu..que tu puisse rentrer chez toi, d'accord ?

\- J'crois que t'as pas piger, je veux me tirer MAINTENANT !

\- D'ailleurs -intervint Link- Dois je vous rappeler que je suis chargé de la surveillance de Walker ?

\- Hum...suivez le si ça vous chante -finit par répondre Komui en haussant

les épaules-

\- Suivre ? -repeta lentement Allen- qu'est ce que c'est ? Un stalker !?

Lavi pouffa avant de s'exclamer en ebourrifiant énergiquement les cheveux du plus jeune.

\- T'es un p'tit génie toi c'est exactement ça !

Une veine palpita sur le front d'Allen et il lança à Lavi un regard noir avant de crier.

\- T'ES BOUCHÉ OU QUOI CONNARD !? QUAND JE TE DIS DE PAS M'TOUCHER ME TOUCHES PAS PUTAIN !

Ce soudain éclat de voix impressionna Lavi qui s'empressa de retirer sa main et de reculer prudemment.

\- Je crois qu'il va me mordre -confia t-il à Lenalee en chuchotant-

Celle ci lui envoya un sourire rassurant et se baissa pour être à la hauteur d'Allen.

\- Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee et je suis une exorciste, enchanté -se présenta t-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main-

Main qu'il considéra avec mépris, qu'est ce qu'elle avait à vouloir sympathiser celle là !? Il écarta la main tendue à l'aide de la sienne et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu me veux quoi ?

Lenalee cligna des yeux, stupéfaite, qu'est ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là ?

\- Pardon ? -repondit elle en gardant un air doux-

\- Ma parole vous êtes tous sourds -marmonna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel- Pourquoi vous êtes tous gentils avec moi ? C'est louche.

Voyant sa camarade prise de court et qui peinait à trouver une réponse satisfaisante, Lavi intervint, à nouveau avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est tout simple, c'est parce que tu n'a rien fait de mal. Pourquoi condamner un innocent ?

Il pensait que l'enfant repliquerait en ayant du mal à comprendre ou même se tairait. Mais ce qui se passa ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit. Il éclata de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre et que des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses paupières.

\- Tu veux dire -commença t-il en essayant de se calmer- que te frapper, vous crier dessus, me moquer de vous, vous accuser et vous insulter, c'était rien de mal ?

Quand il se calma complètement il se tourna vers Lenalee un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

\- Dois je en conclure que tu es masochiste ?

Les sourcils de Lenalee tressautèrent tandis qu'elle essaya de maintenir son sourire. Quoique maintenant assez crispé.

S'occuper de ce sale gosse n'allait pas être une tâche facile.


	3. Partie 3

Après cela les personnes restantes de la pièce se présentèrent à leur tour. (Kanda avec réticence évidemment)

Suite à ces échanges assez virulents Lavi décida qu'il était temps d'emmener Allen vers sa nouvelle (enfin son habituelle) chambre, tout en passant avant par le réfectoire, c'était l'heure du dîner. Il y alla accompagné de Link laissant Komui, sa soeur et Kanda seuls dans le bureau de l'intendant. Le kendoka jugeant qu'il avait assez perdu de temps se retira rapidement.

\- Nii-san -commença t-elle en se tournant vers son frère- combien de temps la potion fera t-elle effet ?

\- Hum...difficile à dire. En fait je l'avais préparé spécialement pour toi et elle devait durer une semaine. C'est comme si elle était sur mesure je suis d'ailleurs assez étonné qu'elle ai agi sur Allen donc...aucune idée ! -termina t-il en souriant comme un idiot-

Lenalee le fusilla du regard et songea un moment à le frapper de nouveau avec ses bottes mais abandonna l'idée en poussant à la place un long soupir et lança.

\- Tu savais qu'on dit que seul les idiots n'apprennent pas de leurs erreurs ?

\- Je suis choqué par ce que tu insinue ! Depuis quand est ce que tu me parles ainsi !? Moi qui t'ai élevé comme ma fille et chérie plus que tout et... où tu vas !? -s'exclama t-il en pleurnichant voyant sa soeur l'ignorer et quitter la pièce le laissant seul avec ses larmes- LENALEE ! MON COEUR SAIGNE !

Lenalee continua de s'enfoncer dans le couloir en soupirant une nouvelle fois, irrécupérable.

Elle s'efforça de voir le bon côté des choses, au moins ils en savait plus sur Allen, lui qui était si mystérieux. Tout de même la différence entre ce petit garçon et son ami était vraiment flagrante...et effrayante, en se disant que c'était bien la même personne Allen aurait pu facilement passer pour un schizophrène.

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte elle se trouvait devant le réfectoire. Elle ouvrit les grandes portes et son regard se porta sur une table où elle vit un spectacle désolant. Allen et Lavi en train de se disputer. La dispute avait l'air d'être à sens unique d'ailleurs. Allen criait pendant que Lavi se taisait et quand il ouvrait la bouche s'était pour la fermer immédiatement après les yeux rivés vers son assiette, c'était à se demander qui était l'adulte. Link quant à lui avait préféré de pas intervenir. Un discret sourire ornait même ses lèvres, il semblait amusé , ce que Lavi remarqua, il s'empressa alors de détourner l'attention de l'enfant vers son "stalker bouddhiste" comme aimait l'appeler Allen. Se qui finit par donner deux adultes semblant se faire réprimander sévèrement par le plus jeune. C'était bien ce qu'elle disait, désolant.

Lenalee finit par s'approcher de la dite table afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Lavi la vit arriver (avouez cette phrase est drôle à lire) il se précipita sur elle.

\- Sauve moi ! C'est un monstre ! -se plaignit-il- Il a commencer à insulter ma mère et je crois bien qu'il m'a maudit sur vingt générations...bref ! Maintenant il parle des tortures qu'il aimerait me faire subir et...-il réprima un frisson-

On peut dire qu'il a de l'imagination...

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Allen l'ayant entendu repondit à sa place, en un mot qui semblait tout résumer.

\- Séquestration.

\- Pardon ? -demanda t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée-

L'enfant la devisagea un moment avant de continuer.

\- T'es vraiment débile ou tu le fais exprès Barbie ? - il s'approcha d'elle- JE.VEUX.RENTRER ! Et maintenant ! Vous pouvez pas m'retenir ici ! Alors soit vous me raccompagnez gentiment soit j'me casse tout seul !

\- Eh bien...disons que ça ne va pas être trop possible pour le moment. -repondit elle embarrassée- Nous sommes assez loin d'où tu viens, tu vois ? Et pourquoi tu es si pressé d'ailleurs ? -demanda t-elle espérant détourner la conversation alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à répliquer- Prends ça comme des vacances ! Tu peux dormir et manger ici gratuitement ! Alors profites en pour te reposer d'accord ?

Allen sembla étudier la question avant de répondre dans un soupir.

\- Apparemment vous pouvez pas vous séparer de moi alors qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même...bon c'est d'accord mais une semaine et pas plus !

\- Compris et merci -dit Lenalee avec un sourire reconnaissant en ignorant le côté narcissique de la réponse-

L'enfant lui tendit alors son petit doigt et leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois devant son air interrogateur.

\- Tu dois promettre, croix de bois, croix de fer...

\- Si je mens je vais en enfer -termina t-elle en serrant son petit doigt avec le sien-

Lavi émit alors un sifflement impressionné.

\- Tu t'en sort drôlement bien avec les enfants Lenalee !

\- Seulement parce que je le veux bien -lança Allen en lui tirant la langue-

\- Alors comme ça le gosse vous mènent à la baguette ? -intervint une voix moqueuse qui venait d'arriver-

\- Si tu peux faire mieux, je t'en pris Kanda ! -grogna Lenalee en gonflant les joues-

\- Tiens revoilà le travesti ! T'as toujours pas mis de robe ? Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien ! -se moqua Allen, semblant s'amuser comme jamais-

\- Tch, observez, c'est comme ça qu'on s'occupe des gamins, avec de la discipline.

Sur ces sages mots il dégaina mugen sous les yeux affolés de Lenalee et de Lavi. Ils étaient sensés s'occuper d'Allen ! Pas le tuer ! Si c'était ça sa pédagogie, ils espéraient qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, pour leur sécurité.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir le katana s'abaissait déjà et Allen l'esquiva habilement.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec ton jouet ? Couper des fruits ? -provoqua Allen- C'est ça hein ? Pour jouer à la dînette ?

\- Tu veux vraiment voir ce que mugen peut faire de toi ? -menaça Kanda-

\- Parce qu'il a un nom ton sabre !? -s'exclama l'enfant en éclatant de rire-

Afin d'éviter un nouveau débordement d'un certain kendoka Lavi prit rapidement Allen dans ses bras avant de sortir précipitamment du réfectoire en lançant.

\- Il est déjà tard, les enfants doivent aller dormir !

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés il posa Allen qui se débattait au sol.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? -s'ecria t-il-

\- Pour te sauver la vie -lui répondit sérieusement Lavi-

\- Ah ouais ? Parce je tu me crois pas assez fort pour lui éclater sa tronche à ce bakanda !?

Lavi se fige d'horreur à ce surnom, comment le connaissait-il !? Ça ne pouvait pas être le seul souvenir qu'il avait gardé entre tous n'est ce pas ? Il se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant et le prit par les épaules malgré ses protestations et le fixa avec un sérieux qu'on le lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu ne dois JAMAIS appeler Kanda comme ça ok ? Ce serai tenter le diable, il va vraiment finir par te tuer ! Donc ne prononce plus jamais "bakanda".

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...c'est pas encore de ton âge -finit par dire Lavi un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres en pensant au terrible duel de ce matin même-

Il se releva en espérant que le chibi avait compris la leçon. En voyant Link arrivé il soupira et lui dit.

\- Pas croyable, peu importe son âge c'est la même chose avec Yuu...

\- On change pas une équipe qui gagne -fit remarquer Link en haussant les épaules-

Mais à cause de cette discussion avec le chien de garde de Luberrier il ne vit pas Allen...faire un très grand sourire à la manière "Komui préparateur de mauvais coups". Avec ce Kanda dans les parages il n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant cette semaine, vraiment pas.

Ils finirent tous les trois par se diriger vers leurs chambres respectifs, Lavi leur souhaita bonne nuit avant d'entrer dans la sienne laissant Allen et Link seuls dans leur chambre. Allen prit machinalement le lit près de la fenêtre et s'y assit.

Au bout d'un moment il finit par demander à Link en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'surveilles ? T'as peur que je me taille ?

\- En partie -repondit calmement celui ci en s'asseyant lui aussi sur son lit de façon à être face à l'enfant- On m'a aussi chargé de vous surveiller parce que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à attirer les problèmes Walker.

Allen fronça les sourcils à la réponse.

\- Tu r'commences ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles Walker ? J'm'appelle A.L.L.E.N ! Allen tout court, alors appelles moi comme ça ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'vouvoie ? C'est chelou. Tutoie moi -decida t-il catégoriquement-

\- Très bien -répondit Link au bout de quelques secondes légèrement surpris-

\- Maintenant laisses moi tranquille, je vais dormir.

Sur ces mots il releva les couvertures et se glissa entre elles avant de les rabattre sur lui, il se tourna ensuite de façon à être dos à Link et lança.

\- Et j'crois que t'es un mytho pour ton histoire de surveillance. Chuis sûr que t'es juste un pédophile.

Il savoura ensuite l'exclamation indignée de son interlocuteur avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser entraîner dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait trouvé un autre surnom au "stalker bouddhiste", le "stalker pédophile mythomane". Il allait bien s'amuser à l'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde le lendemain.

Il faisait encore nuit quand Allen se réveilla. Il avait mal dormi. Dans un autre contexte il aurait apprécié faire une grasse matinée, mais pas là.

Il n'aimait pas cette endroit. On aurait dit une prison. C'était ce qu'elle était pour lui maintenant d'ailleurs. Ils ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Et ils ne voulaient pas lui dire pourquoi. Comment dormir sur ces deux oreilles dans un lieu comme ça ? Il avait beau faire semblant d'être détendu et même arrogant devant les autres, il avait peur.

Et puis il l'avait déjà dit mais il ne cessait de se le faire remarquer, les gens étaient étranges. Des fois ils étaient sincères, d'autres ils lui mentait. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire un avis sur eux, pourtant il avait toujours ranger les gens en deux parties : les méchants qui essayaient de le tuer et les gentils qui essayaient de le sauver. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la deuxième partie, ah si, il y avait bien cette abruti de clown de Mana. À cette pensée il se surprit à sourire. Manquerais plus que cet idiot lui manque déjà !

Et autre chose le dérangait profondément, ils lui parlait comme si ils le connaissait.Pourtant il était sûr de ne jamais les avoir vu.

Ah ! Tout ça lui tapait sur le système !

Si seulement il n'avait pas ce foutu bras ! Parce qu'évidemment c'était de sa faute, chaque fois qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose c'était de sa faute ! Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et essaya de se rendormir. Mais rien à faire, il n'avait plus sommeil.

Tant pis, ou tant mieux, il allait avoir le temps de réfléchir à une "petite farce". Bakanda n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Parce qu'il allait s'arracher ses cheveux de filles.

Il attendit ensuite patiemment que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Ce qui se révélait trop long pour lui alors il céda, de toute façon le soleil allait bientôt se lever, une heure de plus ou de moins. Il se leva énergiquement même si il était encore très tôt et...sauta sur le lit du stalker pour le réveiller.

\- Debout ! C'est (presque) le matin ! T'es vraiment nul en surveillance. Je me serais cassé t'aurais même pas remarquer ! T'sais chez moi si tu fais pas gaffe les chiens te pissent dessus pendant que tu pionces ! -cria Allen trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle victi-, un nouvel ami à tortu-, à taquiner-

\- Bon sang Walker qu'est ce qu- -repondit Link la voix pâteuse-

\- C'est Allen ! Allez réveilles toi !

-ordonna Allen en lui donnant un coup de pied- Et chuis gentil de te réveiller sinon à ton réveil t'aurais pleurer ton incompétence ! - Il expliqua devant l'air perdu de l'inspecteur- Là je vais visiter, t'aurais eu des problèmes à pas m'avoir suivi non ?

Link était encore plus perdu, était-il en train de se moquer de lui, ou de l'aider ? Ce gamin était encore plus difficile à cerner que l'Allen de leur époque. Il allait accorder que l'enfant n'était pas si horrible que ça quand il ajouta.

\- Maintenant t'as une dette envers moi. Et je veux...-il prit une posture de réflexion exagérée, une main sur le menton et les sourcils froncés- que tu sois mon chien ! Mon esclave quoi ! -finit-il par dire-

Il ria devant l'air dépité et incrédule de Link et quitta la chambre, sur le pas de la porte il se retourna et dit.

\- À partir de maintenant appelles moi maître. Et grouille toi.

Avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

Link retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit, enfin penser, cet enfant était un monstre. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et suivit Allen en soupirant, résigné. Il allait exiger un dédommagement pour ça, foutu Walker.

C'est ainsi qu'ils visitèrent l'énorme structure sous les commentaires d'Allen, tels que "mais ils sont vraiment pétés de thune !" Ou encore "ils ont vraiment des goûts chelous pour la déco"

Une fois la visite terminée le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, ils allèrent donc prendre leur petit déjeuner au réfectoire. Une fois sur place ils virent que deux des "gardiens" d'Allen étaient aussi là.

\- Bien dormi ? -demanda Lavi à Link remarquant ses cernes-

\- Oui -répondit Allen à sa place- totalement frais et dispo pour me servir.

Lenalee et Lavi froncérent les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'était cette histoire. Link leur répondit en soupirant. Allen s'assit sur le banc et demanda ou plutôt ordonna à Link d'aller lui chercher un petit déjeuner auprès de Jerry. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs rencontrer la veille, celui ci avait trouver Allen "trop mignon", il n'avait pas du tout aimé cet adjectif et n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer au cuisinier un peu violemment qui avait juste rit en disant qu'il "avait du caractère"

Lenalee allait demander à Allen ce qui c'était passe avec Link quand elle se fit couper la parole par un Timothy sauvage arrivant en roller.

\- Ouah Allen c'est vraiment toi ? t'es tout petit ! C'est trop marrant ! -s'excalma t-il en riant-

\- Timothy ! - le réprimenda Lenalee-

Allen devisagea fortement le nouveau venu qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à le traiter de nabot !? Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils entamèrent une bataille, une bataille de regard épique.

\- Baisses les yeux -siffla Allen-

\- Sûrement pas en premier -rétorqua Timothy-

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que l'arrivée du petit déjeuner ne déconcentre fortement Allen.

Il se jeta comme d'habitude sur son énorme petit déjeuner bien qu'il soit légèrement surpris que Link ai su qu'elle quantité de nourriture il lui fallait, tout comme Lavi la veille.

\- J'ai gagné ! -s'écria Timothy-

\- Ché parche que che bouffe ! -s'excalma Allen la bouche pleine-

\- Oh pardon votre seigneurie - Timothy se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'ajouter- mauvais perdant.

Sur ces mots il partit en courant (plutôt roulant) sachant très bien que la réaction d'Allen serait de le poursuivre, il avait l'air trop fier pour terminer leur combat comme ça.

Et il avait raison, l'enfant termina son repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et courut dans le couloir.Link le vit partir en soupirant, l'Allen de leur temps lui manquait ! Il était moins turbulent lui !

Plus loin Allen vit Timothy qui semblait avoir ralenti entrer dans une pièce et acceléra mais en passant par l'entrebaille de la porte quelque chose heurta violemment sa tête et le fit tomber au sol, en se redressant il vit quelque chose de métallique, un sceau.

\- Alors tu penses quoi de mon piège ? C'est pas mon plus réussi mais moi je l'aime bien, c'est un classique.

\- Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? -fulmina Allen en se levant-

\- Euh...je suis plus sûr -répondit l'autre avant de deglutir en voyant Allen s'approcher-

Allen combla les derniers mètres qui les séparaient avant de lever son bras...pour donner une tape dans le dos de l'autre enfant.

\- C'était franchement pas mal ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Même si le sceau aurait été mieux rempli !

\- Bah j'ai bien penser à mettre un mélange des restes de la cantine dedans mais... -expliqua Timothy une fois la surprise passée-

\- Pff p'tit joueur ! Viens là que j't'explique !

Ils s'assirent sur deux chaises présentes et discutèrent longuement sur les mixture les plus répugnantes et autres pièges farfelus.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! -s'éxclamèrent en même temps les deux enfants-

Les yeux d'Allen brillèrent brusquement. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait ! Un complice ! Un complice qui connaît les lieux et les habitudes de ses futures victimes en plus !

\- Dis, tu m'aiderait à piéger Bakanda ?

\- T'as un plan ?

\- Un peu mon neveu !

Il expliqua alors son plan mûrement réfléchi à son nouveau complice.

\- C'est du génie !

\- C'est parce que J'en suis un évidement !

Ils se concertèrent pour peaufiner leur plan et decidèrent de l'exécuter dans l'heure même. Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce en vérifiant que personne ne les avait vu avant qu'Aller ne fasse remarquer.

\- Le pédophile m'a pas suivi ?

\- Qui !? -demanda Timothy perdu-

\- Link.

Face à la réponse innatendu Timothy éclata de rire.

\- Mais où est le respect?

Allen le regarda un moment avant de répondre, sérieux.

\- Je l'ai bouffé.

 **Bonjour à tous !** **Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, j'aurais dû me présenter dans les derniers chapitres, mais je suis nouvelle sur l'appli et c'est encore compliqué pour moi XDD** **Tout ça pour vous dire que la prochaine partie de cette histoire sera aussi la dernière !**

 **En espérant que tout ça vous plaise, on se revoit bientôt ! X3**


	4. Partie 4

Une heure plus tard le piège était en place. Et il allait être mémorable. Tout à fait innocemment nos deux complices atttendirent la réaction de leur pauvre victime en compagnie de scientifiques venant de se lever, de Lenalee, de Lavi et de Link au réfectoire. Un endroit bondé était essentiel à la réussite du plan. "La honte est le facteur le plus important" avait dit Allen.

C'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître un Kanda en colère, ou plutôt fou de rage, tout armes dehors. Tous frissonnèrent avant d'étouffer un rire sous peine de représailles en voyant la tenue du nouveau venu.

Une robe. Rose. À dentelles. Et avec des petits coeurs. Avec écrit dessus "I am a bad girl"

Cela contrastait affreusement avec sa colère sourde et son aura meurtrière. Il avança de quelques pas avant d'exploser.

\- MO-YA-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- Oh non Allen t'as foutu quoi... -murmura Lavi horrifié en regardant l'enfant comme si il avait perdu l'esprit-

\- Rien du tout, pourquoi ça serait moi ? -répliqua innocemment Allen qui avait du mal à cacher un sourire-

\- Je sais pas moi...peut être parce qu'il crie ton nom en se dirigeant vers nous !

\- Eh mais c'est ma robe ! -intervint Lenalee-

Elle allait se tourner vers Allen pour lui demande à son tour ce qu'il avait fait mais fut couper dans son élan par Kanda...enfin par un katana qui se planta sur le mur à deux centimètres de son visage, entre le sien et celui d'Allen, assis à côté d'elle.

Le propriétaire du katana s'avança jusqu'à être à dix centimètres du visage d'Allen et lui dit d'une voix pleine de menaces de mort certaines.

\- Où t'as planqué mes fringues sale gosse ?

\- Et comment je le saurais ?

\- Peut être parce que c'est toi qui les a piqué !? -rugit Kanda en le soulevant par le col-

\- Alala, violence sur enfant, C'est un crime, déjà que tout à l'heure t'as failli me tuer avec ta chanson.

Suite à ces mots Allen regarda avec délice l'expression déconfite de son interlocuteur tandis que celui ci lacha prise le laissant retomber lourdement sur le banc.

\- Tu-t'as rien entendu ? Hein ?

\- Oh que si. -répondit Allen un grand sourire sur les lèvres-

Avant que Kanda n'ai pu répliquer il dit, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Tim, balance le gros doss'.

Le golem doré exécuta l'ordre donné en démarrant une bande son de sa mémoire à plein volume, captant ainsi l'attention de tout le réfectoire.

On entendit d'abord des chuchotements inaudibles et quelques éclats de rire étouffé avant d'entendre le coeur du "gros doss'"

Une chanson, chanté par Kanda. Cela sonnait incroyablement ridicule, la voix n'avait pas le bon timbre ni même la bonne mélodie, une vraie casserole. Mais le plus drôle mesdames et messieurs étaient les paroles évidemment !

\- ~Chuis bo, i am pretty, i,i, i am pretty, chuis bo, j'y crois pas comment chuis bo, le mec parfait zéro défauts, putain comme chuis bo~

S'en suivit des couplets tout aussi ridicules et narcissiques que l'on vous épargnera (malheureusement ou heureusement ? À vous de voir NDA: vous trouverez la chanson en tapant sur YouTube "chuis bo" de PZK)

Le tout dans le silence religieux de l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Une fois l'enregistrement tous étaient figés. Sauf Allen qui se mit à rire. Et comme un signe de départ des rires fusèrent de toutes les tables ainsi que des discutions très animées à recours d'imitation grotesques. D'autres restaient figés, trop choqués pour réagir. Ils allaient devoir se laver les oreilles, avec du savon, beaucoup de savon.

Le kendoka lui était pâle, très pâle, il se tourna lentement, très lentement, vers le visage hilare du coupable et...ne dit rien. Son regard était assez significatif. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes obscurs dont on semblait apercevoir un morceau de l'enfer. Il aggripa Allen par la gorge et le plaqua au mur malgré les protestations trop bruyantes de ses camarades. Il dit d'une voix froide et sans émotions.

\- Dit adieu à ta vie moyashi.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi en colère ?

\- Ah je sais ! T'as tes règles c'est ça ?

\- Ou t'es encore fâché pour la robe ? C'est pas de ma faute si elle te va pas tu sais. C'est comme ça, le swag tu l'as ou tu l'as pas.

-...mugen troisième illusion.

\- ATTENDS ! -cria Lavi- Il est trop jeune pour mourir et surtout pas comme ça c'est horrible !

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Si tu fais ça je te confisque mugen ! -intervint Komui qui venait d'arriver après avoir été prévenu par un scientifique de "l'incident" qu'il s'était promi de visionner le soir même pour rire un bon coup-

Tous le retenait par le bras. Il jugea la proposition et sachant très bien que l'autre abruti d'intendant avait le pouvoir de le faire il s'apprêta à ranger mugen dans son fourreau lorsque...Allen joua encore avec sa vie.

\- Tiens on est devenu une bonne fille obéissante, Bakanda ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Que dis je, qui entraîna la tempête ! Il re-sorti mugen plus vite que la lumière en ignorant les supplications des autres et la menace de Komui fut bien vite oubliée. Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Allen de pâlir alors que le kendoka allait lui lancer sans regret son attaque la plus puissante. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il prit ses jambes à son cou et alla se cacher dans une cachette secrète que Timothy lui avait conseillé plus tôt.

Du côté du réfectoire il fallu une bonnes vingtaine de personnes pour calmer les choses, mais trop tard, une dizaines de tables et un mur avaient déjà succombés, paix à leurs âmes.

Pour finalement calmer la bête enragé Lenalee et Lavi lui administrèrent un coup puissant simultanément l'assomant, mais pas pour longtemps. Komui en profita pour prendre mugen en otage. Comment il allait pouvoir expliquer les multiples destructions qui pouvaient s'ajouter à Luberrier sinon !? Il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Kanda à son réveil, une longue discussion sur notamment la gestion de la colère, la tolérance, l'éducation, et il essayerai de justifier les actions d'Allen par son passé difficile et douloureux, c'était décidément un pauvre enfant perturbé par son manque d'affection et d'attention. Il avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Il voyait déjà le japonais l'ignorer royalement.

Komui resta malgré lui impressionné, réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds comme ça, il avait décidément une langue acérée. Et de bonnes idées.

Malgré le fait qu'il voulait lui aussi faire payer à ce garnement pour d'être introduit dans la chambre de sa petite soeur. Aucun homme ne devait y entrer à part lui ! Maintenant il devait sûrement y avoir sa sale odeur masculine dans la pièce pure de tout contact putride venait de cette catégorie. Il allait devoir la faire désinfecter.

Timothy lui riait toujours, leur plan avait marché, et mieux encore. Ils avant vraiment eu de la chance.

Flash back

Nos deux compères se tenaient devant la porte de Kanda. Près à exécuter leur plan. Ils étaient auparavant passés par la chambre de Lenalee afin de lui dérober une de ses tenues.

La première partie du plan avait été simple, la porte n'était pas fermé à clé. Ils s'étaient bien amusés à choisir les tenues, plusieurs vraiment trop "girly".

C'était Komui qui avait insisté pour que sa soeur soit plus féminine, déjà que combattre ne lui allait pas au moins elle aurait de belles tenues ! Enfin qu'on se comprennent bien, féminine mais pas trop, il serait malvenu que la gente masculine s'approche trop de sa soeur chérie n'est ce pas ?

Maintenant venait le moment délicat. Allen allait ouvrir la porte quand une boule dorée lui fonça dessus.

\- Aïe ! C'est quoi ce truc !? -chuchota t-il à l'intention de Timothy-

\- C'est Tim ! -s'exclama t-il des étoiles dans les yeux- Il va pouvoir nous aider ! Il est capable de filmer, si on trouve des choses compromettantes.

Allen aquiesca l'air appréciateur et mit le golem sur son épaule. Celui ci était assez surpris de trouver son maître aussi jeune. C'était le même qu'il y avait dans sa mémoire. Il décida de passer sur ça, il finira bien par redevenir comme avant.

Il tourna enfin la poignée et...fut déçu, la chambre était pratiquement vide, à part un lit et une armoire. Il se reprit et entra en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, Timothy à sa suite (qui avait acceptée de retirer ses rollers) .

Le son de l'eau qui coule était le seul à se faire entendre. Comme prévu Kanda prenait sa douche à l'heure habituelle. Et vu ses plus cheveux il en avait pour au moins une demi-heure.

Il s'approcha donc de l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Rien de spécial là non plus. Plusieurs exemplaires de son uniforme, quelques vêtements de ville et accessoires. Il prit ensuite le sac que lui tendait Timothy et mit tous les vêtements sans distinction là dedans. Et il mit la robe dans l'armoire maintenant vide.

Il prit aussi la serviette du japonais afin que celui ci ne soit pas tenté de sortir habillé avec pour les pourchasser dans la congrégation (car évidemment qu'il allait l'accuser).

Il se mit ensuite d'accord avec Timothy pour sortir lorsqu'une voix résonna dans la pièce et les fit sursauter. Elle venait de la salle de bain. Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était une chanson. Il étouffa difficilement un rire et tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui faisait de même. Il chuchota ensuite à Tim d'enregistrer et mobilisa toute son énergie à ne pas éclater de rire à la suite de la chanson.

Ils étaient vraiment chanceux, un bonus tombe du ciel et pas moindre !

Ils quittèrent la pièce tout aussi silencieusement et s'eloignèrent dans la couloir avant d'exploser.

\- Jpp ! -lança Timothy les larmes aux yeux-

\- Purée c'était presque pire que du Jul ! -ajouta Allen dans le même état-

\- que qui ?

\- Tu connais pas ? Tant mieux.

Allen se retourna ensuite brusquement pour tomber sur Link. Il le fixa de longue secondes avant de le menacer.

\- Tu vas pas cafter hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon travail. Et puis tu-

\- Vouvoie moi !

\- Mais vous aviez dit que-

\- Oui mais maintenant je suis ton maître donc tu me vouvoie. Quel crétin celui là...-se désola Allen devant la lenteur d'esprit de son aîné-

\- Bien...

\- Bon chien !

Il se mot sur la pointe des pieds et caressa la tête de l'inspecteur interloqué.

\- Maintenant on va cacher tout ça ! -s'exclama t-il en brandissant le sac de vêtements-

Fin du Flash back

Timothy quitta la cafétéria le sourire au lèvres. Son grand frère Allen était encore plus cool qu'il ne le pensait !

Les jours qui passèrent furent plus calmes et sans incidents majeurs. Enfin comprez bien qu'il y a eu des incidents mineurs tels que :

\- Les vêtements de Kanda toujours introuvables.

\- Certains livres de Lavi disparus ainsi que son bandana customisé avec l'aimable mention "bouffeur de carottes".

\- La tasse à café "lapin" de Komui brisé (heureusement celui ci en avait une dizaine de rechange mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer cette perte).

\- Plusieurs scientifique frôlant la crise de nerfs.

\- Pour finir on avait frôler la crise diplomatique quand Allen avait gribouillé le portrait de Luberrier en lui rajoutant une moustache et quelques symboles avec la mention "Hitler mais en pire".*

Avec tout cela on était un jour avant la fin de la semaine. Ce qu'Allen avait pratiquement oublié. Bizarrement il se sentait bien ici finalement, et il s'amusait (même si on l'empêchait systématiquement de croiser la route de Kanda pour sa sécurité).

Mais la réalité lui retomba bien vite dessus à l'heure du dîner. Il sortait du réfectoire en direction de sa chambre lorsqu'il percuta violemment un traqueur. Il tomba au sol et vit l'autre lui envoyer un regard noir accompagné par un de ses camarade.

\- Qui c'est celui là ?

\- Le sale Noah, il paraît que l'intendant a encore trafiqué une potion bizarre. Et ce monstre a pas arrêter de jouer des sales coups.

\- C'est seulement maintenant qu'on découvre son vrai visage derrière sa face d'ange hein ? -continua le premier dans un rictus-

\- Va crever.

Suite à ces mots ils s'en allèrent non sans jeter un dernier regard noir à l'enfant. Celui ci se figea.

\- Allen, ça va ? -demanda Lavi en posant une main sur l'épaule la mine inquiet devant le visage pâle de l'enfant qui s'etait assis-

\- Lâche moi...-murmura t-il avant de reprendre plus fortement- Lâche moi ! Vous êtes tous pareil !

Il mordit Lavi et celui ci retira sa main dans un petit cri. Il se releva et partit en courant dans les couloirs avant que quiconque n'ai pu réagir.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? -demanda Lenalee alertée par le cri-

\- Aïe ! Il a vraiment fini par me mordre ! Je vous avez prévenu ! -se plaignit Lavi-

Il fit une moue de bébé avant de continuer à se plaindre mais reprit ensuite son air sérieux devant l'insistance de la chinoise et répéta à Lenalee la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je vais le voir. -Décida t-elle-

Au même moment Allen courait toujours, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Il avait été naïf. Comme cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce genre de parole il pensait ne pas en entendre ici. Il pensait qu'ils étaient de son côté, peut être même des amis qui sait ? Il avait tort, c'était encore des mensonges. De toute façon les adultes étaient tous des menteurs. Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre et s'y engouffra avant de s'enfermer.

Lenalee arriva quelque minutes plus tard et trouva Link devant la porte du garçon essayant de le faire sortir. Elle tenta elle même la méthode douce et toqua en lui demandant de lui ouvrir, rien à faire, aucune réponses. Elle arriva alors ses bottes et défonça la porte devant les yeux écarquillés d'Allen.

\- Que- c'était quoi ça !?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça -répondit-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur son lit-

\- Je- j'ai rien à te dire !

\- Je ne te force pas et puis...Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais ?

\- Non c'est les faibles qui pleurent.

\- Alors pourquoi il y a des larmes sur tes joues ? -demanda t-elle en les essuyant doucement-

\- T'es sourde ou quoi ? C'est parce que je suis faible.

Au plus grand étonnement de l'enfant la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras où il se laissa aller. Il pleura de longues minutes et son corps secoué de sanglots se detendi progressivement informant l'exorciste qu'il s'était endormi.

Elle le posa délicatement sous ses couvertures et lui embrassa le front sans vraiment y penser.

Elle l'observa un moment avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Si seulement notre Allen était aussi ouvert...

Le lendemain Allen se leva de nouveau de bonne heure. Comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Mais cette fois Link était déjà éveillé, s'étant préparé pour ça dès le deuxième jour (Il faut dire que s'endetter encore plus auprès de ce foutu gosse était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin). Allen le vit seulement du coin de l'oeil et comme l'inspecteur ne l'avait pas remarqué il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir n'ayant aucune envie de parler avec lui ou même de se lever.

Il repensa aux événements de la veille. Il avait pleuré devant Lenalee et elle l'avait même consolé. Depuis quand été t-il tombé aussi bas pour avoir besoin d'être consolé par une inconnue ? Et puis il y avait cette impression étrange...il dirigea machinalement sa main vers son front. C'était comme quand Mana a venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit...ça suffisait il devait rentrer ! Ce clown stupide devait l'attendre, il pouvait même s'inquiéter ! C'était d'ailleurs le seul. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Alors pourquoi tous ces gens avaient l'air de se préoccupé de lui ? Ils jouaient la comédie? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait de spécial ? Ils ne se connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve bon sang ! Et ils se comportaient comme si ils étaient compagnons d'armes !

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, une semaine s'était écoulé. Il allait en parler à Lenalee, elle avait promi. Et si elle rompait sa promesse il savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de ces personnes et il partirait. Seul.

Il inspira profondément et se résigna à se lever.

Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce sans un mot pour son gardien. En arrivant au réfectoire il fut surpris du monde déjà présent, il s'était sûrement levé plus tard qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Bien dormi ? -lança Lavi en en voyant arrivé-

Allen décida de l'ignorer et s'assit autour de la table en attendant que l'inspecteur le serve.

\- Bien dormi ? -répéta Lavi en essayant désespérément d'avoir une réponse-

Nouveau silence de la part d'Allen, il n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête.

\- Le vent que tu viens de te prendre était violent ! Nan là c'était carrément une tempête ! -ria Timothy-

Allen lui jeta un coup d'oeil complice avant de détourner les yeux. Il allait partir d'ici et ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir, si ça se trouve lui aussi jouait la comédie, à ce stade là ce ne serait pas surprenant. Mais cette pensée lui serra le coeur, c'était sans doute la personne avec qui il avait le plus créer de liens, il aurait même pu l'appeler son meilleur ami si ils s'étaient connus plus longtemps.

Il se sentait mal, décidemment cet endroit le rendait fou ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus à parler d'amitié aussi facilement. Il décida donc d'arrêter de penser à lui à toutes les nouvelles personnes qu'il avait rencontré en général mais c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'un d'eux des souvenirs récents se projetaient dans son esprit.

Quand il avait fait des blagues avec Timothy. Quand il avait fait une course poursuite avec Link à son plus grand malheur, mais pourtant il jurerait l'avoir vu sourire. Quand Lavi lui avait raconté toutes les blagues qu'il faisait et qu'il lui avait lu son histoire préféré de toute sa bibliothèque. Quand Lenalee l'avait ardemment défendu contre Kanda et qu'elle lui donnait l'attention d'une soeur et d'une mère. Quand Komui le faisait rire en se comportant comme un débile, le pire c'est qu'on lui avait confirmé que c'était sa vraie personnalité. Quand Reever lui parlait des expériences catastrophiques de son supérieur ou de ses propres expériences intéressantes et moins dangereuses. Quand Jonnhy lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs et qu'ils y avaient passé l'après midi. Quand Miranda essayait désespérément de bien s'occuper de lui mais ressemblait plus à une veille tante un peu bizarre. Quand Krory acceptait de jouer les vampires même si il détestait ça. Quand bookman lui avait appris les bases des arts martiaux. Quand Jerry et lui avait fait des mitarashi dango. Quand Kanda...nan mauvais exemple.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il devait partir parce que si il commençait à se plaire ici, il était foutu.

\- J'espère que t'as pas oublier ta promesse la chinoise -dit Allen en toisant Lenalee du regard-

Lenalee le devisagea un moment comme pour lui demander de quoi il parlait moment avant de pâlir soudainement.

\- Heu...oui bien sûr ? Mais on en parlera demain d'accord ? -demanda t-elle nerveusement- Et puis heu... tu ne voudrais pas rester encore un peu ?

Lenalee eu peur de sa réaction, son frère lui avait dit que la potion devait durer une semaine. C'était donc ce qu'elle avait proposer à l'enfant, elle savait que le délai était vraiment juste mais elle savait aussi que si elle avait proposé plus longtemps il aurait refusé.

Allen fit semblant de juger la proposition en terminant son petit déjeuner. Mais à l'intérieur les jeux étaient fait. Il voyait bien qu'on ne le laisserait pas partir d'ici. Il lui répondit qu'il allait réfléchir et se leva de table pour regagner sa chambre. Il devait partir maintenant, c'était l'occasion idéal, tout le monde était fatigué au réveil, certains dormaient même dans leurs assietes et puis il était impossible de s'enfuir l'après midi car il y avait trop de monde ou même le soir où la protection était hyper renforcée. Il ne pouvait pas sortir par les portes principales qui étaient gardés nuit et jour mais sa fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur ça tombait bien, il n'avait plus qu'à éloigner son chien et il pourrait y aller.

\- J'ai encore faim - annonça t-il à Link- Va me chercher à manger.

Il dicta ensuite la liste la plus longue qu'il pouvait faire et s'amusa intérieurement de la mine déconfite de l'inspecteur qui s'exécuta malgré tout. Ça c'était fait. Maintenant place au plan d'évasion. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé et prit la multitude de draps présents dans le placard de la chambre afin de les nouer entre eux pour faire une corde assez longue, comme dans l'histoire que lui avait raconté Lavi. Il testa ensuite la solidité de son ouvrage et bascula la tout par la fenêtre en attachent la corde au pied du lit.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand une chose retint son attention, une feuille et un stylo. Il avait une irrépressible envie de laisser un mot, envie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il prit donc le stylo et ne réfléchi même pas une dixième de secondes avant d'écrire sur toute la largeur "J'aime pas les menteurs". Il ne pu réprimer un sourire, considérant cette "lettre" comme son ultime blague.

Il balaya la pièce du regard une dernière fois et passa par la fenêtre. Il avait l'habitude d'escalader ou de ce genre de choses assez physique donc il arriva en bas sans mal. Devant lui s'étendait maintenant une forêt, et qui sait sur combien de kilomètres elle s'étendait. Il commença à courir sachant très bien qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa fugue. C'est que Jerry cuisinait étonnement vite.

Une fois qu'il fut un peu plus éloigné il se retourna et pour la première fois il pu contempler l'imposante bâtisse d'une blancheur immaculée, bizarrement ça le rendait nostalgique, il se sentait aimanté par cet endroit, mais bon sang ! Il était devenu taré ou quoi !? C'était juste un bâtiment bizarre, rempli de gens bizarre paumé au milieu de nul part. Oui bizarre, c'était le mot parfait pour décrire son état d'esprit à ce moment. Il se gifla mentalement et s'éforça de détourner le regard, une fois cela fait il se remit à courir, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les bois.

Il courait comme un dément, depuis déjà une heure il pensait. Il était fatigué mais une force inconnu l'empêchait de s'arrêter, sûrement celle du désespoir, il trébuchant, tombait même quelque sous mais se relève toujours en haletant et repartit dans sa course effrénée. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cet forêt. Il se sentait épier de toutes parts, les arbres même semblaient le fixer, il se sentait oppressé et surtout il entendait. Il entendait des murmures, des éclats de rire, des sons semblables à une arme qu'on recharge. Une seule chose était claire fans son esprit, il était en danger.

En danger de mort.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pourtant il se sentait à deux doigts de defaillir. Mais où finissait donc cette foutu forêt !? Il ne savait même pas où il était, il avait préféré par la bonne, vielle et appréciée méthode du hasard. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à rien, la peur s'empregnait dans son esprit et coulait dans ses membres devenus engourdis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il sentit ses genoux fléchir et il tomba à terre. Il laissa échapper une larme de douleur, il s'était écorché. Il se mot péniblement à genoux avant de s'immobiliser, totalement pétrifié. Il avait entendu des pas et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte un métal froid toucha l'arrière de son crâne, on pointait une arme sur lui.

Il tremblait, mais c'est seulement une fois retourné qu'il compris qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en partant seul. Ce n'était pas un kidnappeur d'enfant, ni un homme menaçant, ni même un homme tout court.

C'était un monstre.

C'était le quel mot qui lui venait pour décrire l'horrible et hideuse machine qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Elle avait un sourire mauvais et malsain et la folie se reflétait dans ses yeux.

\- Le comte va être content je suis tombé sur une cible de choix ! Même si il est a l'air différent...tu es bien Allen Walker pas vrai ?

Même cette voix le répugnait, elle était aussi moqueuse que possible et pleine de mauvaises intentions. D'ailleurs son oeil gauche le piquait rien qu'en le regardant.

Il ne repondit pas à la question, une étrange brume était apparu au dessus de la créature. Elle était rose et une forme commença à s'y dessiner. Le contours devenaient de plus en plus nette. Cela ressemblait à un humain.

Allen plissa les yeux et là il vit.

Il vit la chose la plus horrible de sa vie. Il eu envie de vomir.

Et sans pouvoir plus se retenir, il cria.

Le monstre sortit deux énormes canons de son "dos" et se préparait à tirer quand une forme s'abbatit sur lui.

Allen en eu le souffle coupé. La personne était allé tellement vite qu'elle était flou. Mais maintenant il pouvait la distinguer clairement et c'était...Lenalee !? Elle enchaîna les coups de pieds en volant, par dieu seul sait quel miracle, à quelques mètres du sol. La créature finit par exploser et Allen vit la "personne" de la brume changer complètement. Elle était devenu plus humaine et souriait tendrement.

Il ne pu retenir quelques larmes. Même si il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer il avait vu la torture de cette personnes et elle paraissait insoutenable. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était convaincu que maintenant elle allait bien, qu'elle pouvait reposait en paix. Étrangement cette pensée le fit se sentir mieux.

\- Allen ! Tu vas bien !? -s'écria Lavi en arrivant (du ciel grâce à un marteau !?)-

Lenalee les rejoignit et même Kanda apparut entre les arbres.

\- Tu n'a rien de cassé ? -continua t-il inquiet du mutisme du plus jeune-

Il se secoua la tête négativement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, celle ci était étonnamment séche. Mais il n'avait pas quoi dire. Après quelques tentatives qui inquièterent encore plus Lavi et Lenalee il réussi à demander.

\- Que- qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Un akuma.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est !? C'était horrible ! Et j'ai vu quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! Elle souffrait ! C'était horrible ! Elle criait et elle pleurait et-

\- Allen... -commença Lenalee mais l'enfant n'écoutait pas-

\- Je vous jure ! C'est comme si elle me suppliait de la sauver ! Elle ne ressemblait même pas à un être humain ! Elle-

\- Ça suffit Allen !

La voix forte de Lavi le ramena sur terre tandis que Lenalee le serra dans ses bras. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait autant. Ni même qu'une rivière de larmes ruisselait sur ses joues. Il s'accrocha à l'uniforme de la chinoise comme à une bouée de sauvetage et enfoui sa tête dans son cou pour laisser éclater sa peur des dernières minutes.

Lenalee était surprise. Déjà l'oeil maudit d'Allen semblait d'être activé alors qu'il n'a pas repris son corps d'adolescent et ensuite ce changement soudain dans l'attitude de l'enfant. Une fois il l'insultait, l'autre il l'enlacait sans rechigner. Mais cette vue lui brisait le coeur. Ce n'était pas comparable au débordement de la veille. Il paraissait si faible et vulnérable. Pour une fois il ressemblait à un enfant de son âge. D'habitude il était bien trop fermé et cynique pour ça. Elle se disait qu'elle le comprenait mais en fait non. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'âme d'akuma mais Lavi lui avait rapporté que c'était vraiment traumatisant. Surtout qu'avec le coeur trop bon d'Allen ça devait vraiment le toucher. Elle ressera sa prise autour du futur exorciste avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole en reniflant.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de vous avoir embêter toute la semaine et de vous avoir crier dessus.

Les trois exorcistes n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Lui, s'excuser !? Voyant le manque de réponse il continua.

\- Et merci, vous m'avez sauver la vie...

Il eu du mal à sortir cette phrase et son visage était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Sûrement de la fierté mal placé diriez vous.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça moyashi ! -s'exclama Lavi en lui frottant énergiquement la tête avec un grand sourire-

\- Me touche pas ! -bouda Allen avant de se tourner vers Kanda- Au fait pour tes vêtements je les ai mis dans-

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une grosse explosion retentit faisant surgir des dizaines d'akumas.

Lavi jura entre ses dents avant de porter Allen comme un sac à patate pour le mettre à l'abris.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me traiter comme une poupée dans cette fic putain !?

Il ignora ses plaintes et lui ordonna de rester cacher dernière une grosse souche sans bouger.

S'en suivit ensuite un combat incroyable aux yeux de l'enfant. Il n'en perda pas une miette. Alors c'était ça des exorcistes !? Trop classe.

Kanda se battait avec son katana, Lavi avec un marteau qui pouvait grandir et Lenalee avec des bottes super puissantes et qui allaient super vite. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentait une menace mais il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas, tout était sous contrôle. Mais c'est lorsque son oeil se mit à le brûler qu'il vit. Il y avait un dernier akuma caché dans les arbres, et il visait Lenalee ! Il essaya de prévenir les exorcistes mais ils étaient trop préoccupés par leur combat pour remarquer ses signes et ses cris.

L'akuma était toutes armes dehors et lorsqu'il hit une lueur blanche grossir sur le bout du canon il ne réfléchissait plus. Il sorti de sa cachette et couru de toutes ses forces avant de se mettre dos à Lenalee qui n'eût le temps que de lâcher un cri.

Il voyait le projectile arriver mais il ne bougea pas, il n'avait plus peur. Il allait la sauver.

\- On ne touche pas à mes amis ! -cria t-il-

Un lumière blanche entoura soudainement le corps d'Allen. Il se retrouva vêtu d'une cape immaculé ainsi que d'un masque argenté. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul changement. Le corps de l'enfant s'étira et ses cheveux blanchirent sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses camarades. Il était redevenu comme avant.

\- Innocence activé ! -déclara t-il de sa voix grave en comparaison à celle d'il y avait quelques minutes-

Il détruit l'akuma sans problème et utilisa une de ses techniques pour finir également tous ceux présents d'un coup d'épée avant de gratifier d'un grand sourire ses amis.

Lenalee soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Allen était au sol, évanoui.

Allen se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans le bureau de Komui. Bureau où ce dernier attendait son réveil accompagné de Link.

\- Allen ! Alors tu te souviens de quelque chose ? -demanda joyeusement l'intendant-

\- Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles c'est pas comme si je l'étais évanoui hein...et non la dernière chose dont je le souviens est...une potion très bizarre et suspecte atterrissant sur ma tête -termina Allen en lança à Komui un regard significatif-

\- Tans mieux ! Mais laissons ça de côté veux tu ? La passé est passé! Tiens pour toi !

Allen saisit les feuilles que lui rendait Komui avant de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

\- Que- C'est quoi ça !?

\- Bah il semblerait que quand tu étais petit tu ressemblait à Cross !

En effet, le passage du petit Allen n'a pas été pas sans dommages, laissant au grand Allen de jolies dettes. Des notes de destruction et de dédommagements à de nombreuses personnes. Il était près à s'arracher les cheveux.

\- J'y vais...

Le voilà parti pour déprimer pendant au moins une semaine ! Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il souhaita rester seul.

\- Pourquoi ça ? -questionna Link-

\- Parce que...c'est un ordre monsieur le pédophile. -répondit Allen avec un clin d'œil complice avant de fermer la porte au nez de l'inspecteur-

Il avait eu tort...de dissocier Allen et le jeune garçon, ils étaient la même personne après tout.

Décidément Allen Walker était vraiment un sale gosse.

- **Fin** -

 *** Je sais que c'est un siècle trop tôt pour la seconde guerre mondial mais je vous le dis ! C'est pas Luberrier qui est inspiré d'Hitler. C'est Hitler qui est inspiré de Luberrier. XD**

 **Plus de 5400 mots ! Nouveau record !**

 **Voilà c'était la dernière partie ! Alors comment c'était ? Trop guimauve ? Les blagues trop lourdes ? Mal écrit ?**

 **J'attends vraiment votre avis ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos gentils commentaires ! X3**

 **Et encore merci d'avoir lu ! À une prochaine fic !**


End file.
